theambushgamesfandomcom-20200216-history
Maverickjedivalen
Maverick is a player of the The Ambush Games and the creator of the Dimension Chase. He played IG-88 in the Haters of the Jedi game. After that, he quit the games, but came back to Ivar's Rise of The Infiltrators as Cyborg P03-N1X and won as the Loyal Inspector and went on to win Spider's The War on Middle-Earth as Jabba the Hutt, the Loyal Suicider. He then played Commander Fox as the Loyal Seeker in Potato's The Tale of Omega. He also devised a "prototype" game which is simaliar to the Ambush Games, but revolves around good and bad choices instead. The prototype game was played between Ivar's and Spider's games. He was the host of the prototype. History Maverick joined star wars.com when season 4 started and enjoyed many months commenting, but had to stop commenting for a while because he would be on holiday. After coming back from his holiday he found out while he was away that potato had invented a new roleplaying game and there had been two games. Feeling interested he joined the Haters of the Jedi game the third game, playing as IG-88, but didn't have a chance to play due to timing issues. After this he decided to not play the games anymore. However he started to become more and more drawn to the idea of trying again, since most of his friends were enjoying them so much. Recently he has decided to join the games once more and intends to play most of the future games, but only as long as he has the time. He will play as Jabba the Hutt in The War on Middle-Earth. He will also play commander fox in the tale of omega. He also intends to recruit more players in the future. Haters of the Jedi, A Scrap Metal Start When Maverick heard of the Ambush Games, he sighned up for the third game, Pinda's Haters of the Jedi. He played IG-88 and was a loyal hater, but due to his inactivity, he was murdered in the first night. After this, he decided to no longer play the games. Rise Of The Infiltrators, The Win Of The Cyborg Sherlock After several months, Maverick was now becoming more and more interested in the games and when he discovered the wiki, it only peaked his intrigue. When he had read about the past game, he made the decision to try again, by signing up to Ivar-Jedi's sequel Rise of the Infiltrators. Playing as Cyborg P03-N1X Maverick was the loyal inpsector. With some suspicion towards Darren Ratta (Potato) he inspected him in the night and found him to be loyal. When the day 2 came he revealed the results, thus revealling himself as the inspector. Darren who'd taken a leadership role constantly told the protector to keep protecting the Cyborg (in reality Darren was actually the protector and was protecting himself. Initially giving him and Cyborg protection) During this time Maverick began to trust people other than Potato. Other chracters such as Natalie Shaw (Natalie Crescent) proved to be very loyal. Even when she and Zorrus Blake (CBK) were accused of being scum because they seemed very friendly woth one another Natalie asked to be inspected, seemingly proving herself to be loyal. However it was a massive bluff. Natalie was actually the scum murderer, who'd recently murdered Talia Tate (Star) in the night. When the second vote came nearly everyone voted for Boba Fett (Dark) , But it was a mistake. Boba was loyal and when night fell things went from bad to worse. Natalie chose to murder the Fire Skeleton (Namialus), going against the wishes of the other scum who'd now figured out Potato's ruse and wanted the Cyborg murdered (this proved how close Maverick came to being killed). After a long battle Skelly revealed himself to be the loyal suisider and killed Natalie, along with himself. In the night, Maverick inspected Zorrus who turned out loyal, adding another person to his trust list. On day three it was Bogore Harris (Obi) who ran out of luck when he was voted off. With the casualties mounting at three on each side the loyals were now close to winning, until they hit a snag in the game. A glitch on the StarWars.com caused players the inability to look at the comments which paused gameplay. Thankfully for most of the players (including Maverick) they were able to talk on the wiki until the glitch ended in early January. When the game resumed, Cyborg (now called by a number of nicknames) was now suspicious of Avery Thorston (SithKilla) and Daniel Flox (Pinda). After a difficult last minute choice, Maverick chose to inspect Daniel who turned up loyal. With this everyone believed Avery to be scum and voted her off. It was another mistake as she was loyal. Seeing it had to be either Nalyal Dagget (Scruffy) or Kit Fisto (Clankerlator), Maverick inspected Nalyal, who seemed to be the most suspicious. He came up loyal and with this evidence they voted off Kit. To most of the players it seemed it was over, but they were all stumped (including Maverick) when he came up loyal. The host (Ivar) had actually given some help to the scum, to give them a better chance. After some more discussion and a re-inspection of Darren (who was loyal again) they voted off Daniel who tried to convince the others that inspection was useless. The loyals won and after the climactic ending left the planet they were on in an escape pod. Maverick's return to the games had been worth while. He had won his first game and the only way for him now was up. The War on Middle-Earth, The Hutt's Time To Shine For his third game, Maverick decided to play Spider's prequel, The War on Middle-Earth. At first he wanted to play Revan, but found out CBK had reserved him. The he tried for Boromir, but found that Obi had reserved him as well. With little choice, he chose Jabba the Hutt. This time, Maverick was the loyal suicider, which made him have little hope of surviving till the end. To make his roleplaying more believable, Maverick used actual and made up Huttese words, this roleplay style would be found ammusing by many players to say the least. Throughout the game, Maverick would be very reclusive and speak of his suspicions carefully. Because of this and the difficulty in using his Huttese he was a bit less active than he was in Rise of the Infiltrators. He would also follow the crowd when it came to voting, such as when they voted for Plo Koon (Dark) on the first day. Nevertheless this made him unsignificant target of the scum. During the game, the two biggest players were King Theoden (Namialus) and Wicket (Potato). The two were becoming very distrusting of one another and on day three their distrust turned into one of the biggest arguments in Ambush game history. The two were constantly showing their evidence that one of them was scum, which devided the group. When voting opened Maverick couldn't make up his mind and voted for the Witch King (Squiggy) instead. In the end it was Theoden who lost the vote and before his death he was revealed to be scum. The next two people to be voted off were Obi-Wan (Star) and Shelob (SithKilla), who were also scum. With one scum to go, everyone's suspicions turned to Boromir (Obi) who proceeded to be voted off. After the conclusion and the death of Wicket, Jabba survived the game and became the unlikely winner of the War on Middle-Earth. Maverick had done it again, he'd won his second Ambush game in a row. Dimension Chasing The Tale of Omega, Back To Square One For Maverick's fourth game, he played as Commander Fox, a character from Guardians of the Republic (played then by Pinda). SInce he didn't do much in the last game, Maverick decided to be alot more direct and open this time, but this would cost him. On the first day he didn't have many suspicions, but that would change when Hammer (Spider) was voted off. Determined to avenge him, Maverick was hoping to survive the next day to use Potato'a new private conversation system and keep going till the end. However he was now a threat in the scum team's eyes and had him murdered in the night, thus foreshadowing the events in Haters of the Jedi. Maverick's winning streak had come to an abrupt end. The Rising Menace, a Mandolorian Menace After Maverick's deja'vu loss in the Tale of Omega, Maverick decided to go for a more follower type of playing. However, like taking on a more direct playing style following can easily get players to lose and this was exactly the case with Maverick in his fifth game The Rising Menace. Playing as the Mandolorian Assasin Seceise Opyter. This time Maverick was scum for the first time, with the role of Seperatist Defender, allowing him to protect his comrades from dying in the night and from inspection. On day one he tried to remain inconspicuous, but tried to subtlely get people to vote off Talzin (Unlimited), whom Maverick thought was a Republic Spy. However, the tables turned drastically, when Shyggor (Darth Potato) voiced his suspicions of Seceise, which soon led to others planning on voting him off. In a last ditch attempt, Seceise tried to put pressure onto Talzin and make others vote for her. Stranded Future Maverick plans on playing any game he can play and hopes for several sequels to the Dimension Chase spin-off game. He also plans on pitching ideas of future games to hosts. He would like to host an ambush game, but for the moment that won't be happening anytime soon. He also plans on playing natalie's No No Name Game. Trivia *Although he didn't play it, his favourite game is Rise of the Saboteurs, mainly because of the film like story and pictures. *He plans on playing all the phase 3 games such as Tale of Omega and Rise of the Jedi Knight. *He holds the record for taking the longest break from the ambush games. *He also planned on playing the warped game. *He is a massive fan of sonic and Pokemon and plans on putting in elements from the the two into his games. *Maverick maybe the second or third person to host a spin-off game. Category:Player Category:Dimension Chase Category:Choice Wars Category:Dimension Chase II Category:Maverick-Canon Category:Maverick Category:Rise of The Infiltrators Category:Haters of the jedi Category:The War on Middle-Earth Category:The Tale of Omega Category:The Rising Menace Category:Rise of The Jedi Knight Category:Host